


My First Girlfriend

by pokemon_pretz



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemon_pretz/pseuds/pokemon_pretz
Summary: (orangelo x essenceofthought)





	My First Girlfriend

(EoT’s point of view)  
last night i was working late at the bookstore and noticed something really weird. it’s a nice bookstore. i like it because it has harry potter books. something was on my mind all day but i couldn’t put my mind to it!! everyone of my colleagues noticed i was acting really weird. they would ask me, essenceofthought are u ok? and i would say sure. but i wasn’t ok!! and as i was coming off my shift i realized it.  
that’s right!! i don’t have a girlfriend!! duh!!!!!  
i promised my mom that i would get a girlfriend by the end of this year but i was really having trouble finding one. all the girls were really really demanding and i found it hard to talk to them. they would always make fun of me and tell me things like, essenceofthought you’re ugly and you have rat hair. i think i have nice hair. cool cat says i do. he’s my best online friend. he lives in oregon. so as i was walking back home from the bookstore i was thinking,  
  
**_wow_**  
  
i really have to get a girlfriend or mom is gonna make it hard on me! but i had no idea where to start.  
i went back home and i saw that mom wasn’t home so i went up to my room. i have a really nice room with all my things. i really like ball-jointed dolls and i have a big big collection. they are not easy to paint. i sat down at my computer table and wanted to chat with cool cat.

essenceofthought: hi cool cat!!! how are you  
coolcatlovestoboogiewoogie: hey eot i am good and u  
essenceofthought: im feeling good but i have a trouble id like to talk  
essenceofthought: with you  
coolcatlovestoboogiewoogie: oh ok, what is it??  
essenceofthought: well  
essenceofthought: my mom says i have to get a girlfriend but i dunno how  
essenceofthought: you said youve had girlfriends before right?  
coolcatlovestoboogiewoogie: sure  
coolcatlovestoboogiewoogie: i can help u  
essenceofthought: cool! :D thanks cool cat!!  
coolcatlovestoboogiewoogie: ok so  
coolcatlovestoboogiewoogie: what kind of girl do u like?  
essenceofthought: well  
essenceofthought: im not sure i really like  
essenceofthought: girls  
essenceofthought: maybe i’m pansexual.  
coolcatlovestoboogiewoogie: whats that mean?  
essenceofthought: my friend julie at the bookstore  
essenceofthought: she told me she’s pansexual  
essenceofthought: it means you like  
essenceofthought: all sorts of things  
essenceofthought: some pansexuals like men, some like dragons  
coolcatlovestoboogiewoogie: well eot  
coolcatlovestoboogiewoogie: what do you like?  
essenceofthought: i like orangelo  
coolcatlovestoboogiewoogie: what’s that? like a chicano orange?  
essenceofthought: no…  
essenceofthought: he works at the bookstore with me where i work  
essenceofthought: he takes my shift  
essenceofthought: he’s really sweet… he’s my roll model  
coolcatlovestoboogiewoogie: hmmm ok then eot  
coolcatlovestoboogiewoogie: why dont u tell this chicano u like him?  
essenceofthought: he’s not a chicano i don’t even know what a chicano is cool cat  
essenceofthought: i’m kind of embarrassed…  
coolcatlovestoboogiewoogie: why eot?  
essenceofthought: because…  
essenceofthought: boys can’t love boys  
essenceofthought: that’s forbidden love  
coolcatlovestoboogiewoogie: i think u should tell him eot  
coolcatlovestoboogiewoogie: that you like him  
coolcatlovestoboogiewoogie: alot  
coolcatlovestoboogiewoogie: anyway i have 2 go  
essenceofthought: bye coll cat  
coolcatlovestoboogiewoogie has signed off.

cool cat is a really helpful and nice guy! its too bad he lives so far away or maybe i would go and have fun with him. i don’t know how to drive because cars scare me. i like walking if it’s not bad outside. i could show him my bookstore where i work, or maybe go to the park. i was fantaing about going around town with cool cat and showing him my favorite places but i heard my mom stomp the door.

eot!!!! she said loudy. come down here right now.  
and i came.

eot!!! you are not chatting to your cyberfriend again are you. she asked me. but i told her i was not. i dont like to lie to my mom but she would get really really mad if i told her. sometimes when she gets mad she does bad things.  
no mom! i was just going out. do you know what i’ll go do now? i’m going to get

(orangelo’s point of view)

a girlfriend. it was really a good idea to get one this time of year. after all, it was nearly christmas, and i heard in japan you need a girlfriend to get kfc on christmas. i want to try that holiday sometime. i really want to go to japan one day. to realize that yume of mine, i work here at the bookstore to save up some kozukai. get it?? yume means dream, and kozukai means pocket money. so i’m saving up. isn’t it cool??  
julie looked at me a bit weird, but she was a bit weird after all. yeah i guess thats pretty cool she said. anyway can you help me sort this stuff? sure i said.  
so me and julie were at the bookstore in our shift where we work sorting the books. these ones were really specific. they were for hobbyists only. about some kind of doll with balls or something like that. we did that for like an hour or maybe even two hours. or maybe even three hours. and then i saw someone come in at the door with nice hair and ran to greet them. i’m a really social and outgoing person so i like to socialize with people. and i do it so well. they always say i’m a nice person and they’re happy to talk with me. but they are always so busy they stop talking to me. the person with nice hair looked kind of familiar. and when i got closer i realized it. it’s you!! i said.  
it’s me!! he said. it was the guy who i traded shifts with. but i didn’t know his name. i felt kind of hazukashii. that means embarrassed! get it?? so i asked him his name.  
oh, my name is 엍, he said. that means eot in english. essenceofthought! that’s a really unique name, i told him. but i needed to go back to sorting the books. i was walking back to the shelfs but then… i dropped one of the books! it opened on a page that had two ball dolls hugging each other!! i went to pick up the book but essenceofthought got it before me.  
wow!! he said. i really like this kind of dolls, you know. i have a big big collection at home. they are not easy to paint. maybe.... ummmmmm, maybe you’d want to come over and see my big big collection?  
i was surprised at the invitation. so i looked toward julie, but she just went ;) at me. so i decided to go home early and see the dolls.

(essenceofthought’s point of view)

wow!! i couldn’t believe i was walking home with orangelo. he was really really really cute. a lot cuter than the drawings i see online! i knew that i wanted to be with him. but i didn’t know how to tell him. as we were walking together, he turned around to look at me and caught me glaring at him!! it was soo scary. but i got over it. it wasn’t as scary as some of the other things outside, like loud people and cars. orangelo has really brilliant eyes. he also has really nice hair, but not as nice as my hair. still, i wanted to touch him. we just arrived outside of my house but i decided we would go to the back yard first. so we went there.  
our back yard is really really nice. it has my swing set. i wish we had a pool for bathing, but we only have me and my mom working. without a dad we cannot have a pool. i was showing the back yard to orangelo and he looked really interested!! he was walking around with me, and we swung on the swing set and i told him how i’d like to have a pool for bathing in the back yard. but after a while we got a little bored so we went inside through the screen door and glass door.

(orangelo’s point of view)

what a nice house!! it has two floors. i have never been in a two story house before. eot was telling me about the house, and where the bathrooms were and stuff like that. it was really interesting. i told him that i wanted to see his room and we went upstairs to his room where he sleeps.  
upstairs was a bit smaller than down. there were some more rooms but i just wanted to see eot’s room. we went inside and he showed me his big big collection of ball dolls. he showed me his computer as well and some drawings he did on it. some of them were kinda weird, like one of a dragon kissing someone. but at the same time it was kinda cool. he also read me a story he wrote about a really old guy who is so old he learns to fly. i dunno how that works. the drawing made me think of kissing him. it was sort of a strange feeling since i’ve only wanted to kiss girls before.

(essenceofthought’s point of view)

i was showing my room to orangelo and he seemed to like it, but he was looking kind of strange. he was red in the face a bit like when my mom has an adult headache. i asked him if he was ok. he didn’t say anything but he got up from my bed where i sleep and sat on my computer table, right across me! i asked him if he was ok again. he just sat there for a while, but then he said:  
i’ve never been better. and he kissed me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SMOOOOOOCH. that was the second time i ever kissed someone! the first time was when i kissed my mom when she was asleep. it felt really nice and it was wet like when a dog licks your face!!! but it was also kind of scary!!!! but it was not as scary as when the adult man comes around to ask mom to give him back his dime’s worth. i don’t know what that means and hope i never find out. the scary man also calls my mom hoar. i dunno why since her name is mommy. but anyway the kiss was really nice!!! and orangelo was so cute. i touched his orangelo hair and i looked in his really brilliant eyes. i told him “thank you for becoming my girlfriend i really needed one” and he said thank you too. he’s really polite. but last but not least, i think i didn’t expect having a girlfriend to feel like this. the kissing was really nice. but i wonder what you do after the kissing? cool cat has told me in our IMs about some other things you can do with a girlfriend, but they all sound soo scary!!! still, cool cat says they’re cool, so they probably are. he also said he wants photographs if i ever do these cool things. i looked again at my new girlfriend and i asked him, orangelo, what does it feel like having a girl’s part? but orangelo looked at me and said just because he’s my girlfriend doesn’t mean he has a girl’s part. he’s still a boy even though he’s my girlfriend. he has a boy’s part, he said. he asked if i wanted to do girlfriend things. i really wanted a girlfriend so i said yes  
we put our parts close and his was very warm. we also had our pants off but not my shirt since that would mean me getting cold since i get cold easily.  
the tip of my part touched the tip of his, and after happiness, we ended up sticky. i used a t-shirt from my drawer to wipe our parts and the floor  
orangelo said i was the best girlfriend he ever had  
tomorrow i’ll tell mom i have a girlfriend, i’m so excited since she’ll be happy

the end :D


End file.
